Not Quite a Halfling
by wee bit scared of sheep
Summary: i kinda dont know where to go on this, so its gonna only be 3 chapts for a while. (a long! while)
1. the engagement(no, not a wedding one)

This is my very first story, so don't judge two harshly. But r+r quickly, and again, more quickly.  
  
Disclaimer's note: I don't own any of the LOTR characters, *sniffles*. But I really want to… especially Pippin, Frodo, and Legolas. How yummy be they. *giggles*  
  
  
  
Sam hastened to prepare for the coming Tuesday. Three days, just three days! Well, thought he, if I eat and sleep a total of 7 hours a day, that would give me…45 hours! That's not nearly enough time!  
  
Poor Sam! A few minutes ago, he was having a comfortable evening, cradling tiny, golden-haired little Rosalie in his arms. Alas, just then the town postman (Yes, by that time there was such a thing as postman, though many a hobbit believed that such an occupation was unneeded, and there for utterly ridiculous.) knocked on the front door. "Achem. A letter for Mr. Samwise Gamgee. Er… Mr. Gamgee, sir?"  
  
The postman proceeded to bang on the door. Obviously, he was new at the job. Coming, coming, he thought irritably. Placing Rosalie in her bassinet, he walked over and opened the door. " Ah, ye-yes, mister Gamgee? Here's a letter posted by misters Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. Sam took the letter. And after the postman left, he opened the envelope. Out fluttered two articles of paper. One, a letter from Merry, and the other, a recto from Pippin. Sam picked both up and read eagerly.  
  
Merry's letter:  
  
  
  
Hello Sam! I hope your feeling well. And how are Rosie and little Rosalie? Good I hope. More to the point, I really do hope your feeling up to hosting the engagement this year. Sorry, but Pippin and me have been outrageously busy. There's some good news for ya then! It's almost complete. (Really very sorry about the burden.) Nothing else, I think. Oh yes! Legolas is bringing a friend with him, so you'll have an extra mouth to feed for that day. It's scheduled to be on the New Moon of March. Don't know how fast postmen are. Can't wait!  
  
~Merry B.  
  
The recto:  
  
Ahoy Sam! And what a great busy body have you been lately! With that little baby of yours. Met with Strider the other day at the Pony. And I reckon he'll come, but he's been as busy as you, and frankly, I was a wee bit surprised to see him there, but even kings need a break for a brandy sometime. Ya reckon? I also heard that old Butterbur is considering retirement. Poor man's memory gets worse as his age progresses. Mind's like a leaky keg. But if he does retire, Maybe he'll think about a certain hobbit named Peregrin, who would be a great replacement!  
  
~Pippin Took  
  
(A few minutes after the shock wore off…)  
  
"Let's see, uh, the plates will go over here, what am I talking about? It needs to be close to the food!" Sam muttered to himself. "Alright. The spoons will go next to the plates, yes. Um… the napkins, the napkins! For the love of Galadriel! I don't have napkins!"  
  
Sam tore off to get some napkins, but stopped abruptly when he remembered that the kitchen was the other direction. In his turn, his toe banged into the rim of the door. Just then Rosie came in. "Sam, you need to take things easy. Everyone knows that you've only had a few days to prepare for this. They'll still love you, even if everything isn't perfect." She walked over to him and helped him into a chair. Stroking the curls on his head, she continued, " Besides, you've forgotten, the party isn't in three days, you needn't put the napkins or plates out now. But, What you DO need to do is schedule a time to use The Commons, we really can't fit seven persons in this hobbit sized hobbit hole." Rosie stopped talking as she bent down and arranged the blankets in Rosalie's crib. We'll go tomorrow and straighten everything out. But until then, we need to follow Rosalie's example and get some shuteye. With that she planted a kiss on his left cheek and went off to bed. Feeling his burden being somewhat shed, Sam too left for bed and soon went drifting off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
Oi! The second chapt. is almost done, and a new character'l be introduced. Probably a girl… because all the fellowship were guys. Unfair. :( 


	2. with apples in a tree

2nd Chapter. Wowser! Hehe. Yeah, now the story be taking shape. r and r. ^.^  
  
  
  
Many a miles away, on the East-West road, Legolas and company were traveling together on horseback. He rode upon the back of a steadfast gelding, and the other was set likewise on a young dusky gray mare. They didn't speak to one another, but instead, simply rode off quickly into the night.  
  
Not many hours later, they arrived at the Prancing Pony. Dismounting their steeds, the two companions entered through the Pony's doors and proceeded to make reservations. As they took a seat in the pub, many heads turned their way and stared conspicuously at the Mirkwood elf and his confrere. An assistant hurried over and placed an assortment of food and drink atop the table. After finishing their meal, Legolas turned to his friend and bade her goodnight. " I will retire now, but stay up if you wish. I suppose you'll want a look around the place." She acknowledged his remark with a nod, and headed for the backdoor.  
  
  
  
Pippin hurriedly climbed the apple tree. "Trying to wallop me, heh! I'll show her." The fool of a Took (as Gandalf would have said) had been caught slacking off in the barroom, chatting with fellow guests, though he was now a hired help at the Pony. The bristly broom Mrs. Taolbulb (the head of the Pony) always carried had nearly missed his head. A few centimeters closer and Pippin would have been lying unconsciously sprawled across the floor. He sat there, in the branches of an apple tree, fruit in hand, waiting for that dreaded Mrs. Taolbulb to pass by. Just then a brown head came in to view. Not wasting a moment's time, Pippin threw the apple at the mobile figure. "Ow!" Came a voice much younger sounding than Mrs. Taolbulb.  
  
The young hobbit girl, whom Pippin had whacked on the head with an apple, immediately picked up the dented mass of pulp and threw it back into the tree. "Stupid tree!" she yelled, "keep your apples to yourself." Another sound of "Ow" issued from inside the tree, along with a few bonks that sounded as if someone was inside. (Duh…) The hobbitess was about to throw in another apple when Pippin came tumbling out onto the grass, as well as on to her. "Geroff me!" She exclaimed. With unusual strength, the girl pushed Pippin off and began to pelt him with more apples.  
  
Lying on the grass being bombarded with red fruit, Pippin began to clamor. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry! Ah! Stop! Ouch! You're hurting me! Please, I surrender!!…"  
  
" What the blazes do you think your doing??!!??!!" Hiding in trees, lobbing produce at people, honestly!"  
  
" Lawks! Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Pippin looked down regretfully at the ground. After a few seconds of debating, the hobbit girl decided the fruit thrower looked more or less genuinely sorry. So with a suspicious glare, she accepted his apology. They shook hands, and the girl grinned. "Did anybody ever tell you, you have a great throwing hand?" asked he. This time the girl giggled.  
  
"No, *giggles* did anyone ever tell you that you're a very comical individual?"  
  
"Actually, all the time. Some say only when I drink too much."  
  
"Well, *giggles and giggles some more* in that case, would you like to have a drink with me?" "It's my first time in Bree." Notified she; Her tone seemed to possess a quality of somewhat peculiar eagerness to.  
  
And Mr. Took, being the ale guzzling hobbit that he was, couldn't refuse. And they walked happily back into the pub, leaving the fallen apples to the birds and insects.  
  
  
  
What should I make the hobbit girl look like, I wonder? If anybody has a suggestion, IM me and be a puppet (giggles). If you are wondering why I giggle so much, as well as my new character, then wait until the whole story is done, you might find out why. 


	3. beer and girlfriends

3rd chapters up! Read and enjoy, don't forget to review. ^.^  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Me is not the owner of Lord of the rings, phtaww! Yeah right. Just this girl, and Mrs. Taolbulb.  
  
  
  
Inside the pub, guests were laughing merrily. The whole room had witnessed an inebriated fool dance like a … well, a drunk guy, to the tune of the fiddles and sticks playing in the corner. (Note: Butterbur had hired musical entertainment to please his guests as well) Young Pippin, accompanied by the hobbit girl, walked in and ordered two bottles of hard whiskey. Before they placed their orders however, The hobbit girl whispered to her host, her face a fluster. "Ai, I haven't got much money on me, so don't be offended if I leave the festivities early." She blushed.  
  
" No problem! You'll stay up all night and have drinks with me, you don't have to worry about the cost!" Seeing that she looked confused, he explained further. " You see, there's this thing going around, where couples (he pronounces it coo-pulls, *giggles* how cute!) Get in free, so just pretend to be me girlfriend!"  
  
"Lawks!" The girl said a little too loudly. Some that were laughing at the dancing drunken guy turned to stare. " Shucks ma'am! Don't worry. Just call me ridiculously mushy names and smile at me, it's not all'tall hard."  
  
"Oh, fine," She replied, "I guess it's a small price to pay for free drinks." They tramped to the counter. Pippin ordered first.  
  
" Oi! Butterbur!" Said he in a loud voice, "I'll have two of your finest..."  
  
"And what would little hobbitess like?" came the reply of fat Mr. Butterbur.  
  
"Er…. Uh, I'll have the same as my friend here, Uh…. I mean, my… beloved." As said, she smiled at Pip.  
  
"Ho!" Said Butterbur, "you've got yourself a pretty little damsel Master Pippin." He chuckled merrily and strolled off to get the brew.  
  
Pippin turned and for the first time realized that what Butterbur had said was right. Of course, it was hard to see the hobbitess's face in the dark blanket of the night. But now that they were standing (actually sitting) in a well-lit and enormous room, he couldn't help but notice that she had most incredibly soft gray-green eyes, and a round, happy-go-lucky kind of face. Soft looking, with a dimple in the left, and a scatter of freckles across her cheeks and nose. Odd, Thought he, as he continued to audit the girl, she's unmistakably a hobbit, but her hair's not at'all curly. It was true, she had long and soft dark-brown hair that fell to her waist (She usually had it braided up.), but it was straight, and not a single ringlet framed her roseate face.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked suddenly, carried away by his curiosity.  
  
The hobbit girl turned her head and said huffily, " we've been seeing each other, love, for two months, and you still haven't got my name? Some beau you are." She nodded toward his backside.  
  
Pippin turned, and realizing that Butterbur was next to them, he continued the act. " Oh, sorry um… Jackie, me love too much ale Ya know, bad on the memory."  
  
  
  
('Bout half an hour later)  
  
Having quite enough beer, and being a bit woozy, the two left the bar and went into a private lounge. As soon as they got inside and closed the doors, "Jackie" began to laugh.  
  
"Jackie? Jackie? How'd you think of the name Jackie, of all things?"  
  
" Well, I was thinking about apples (not true, he was thinking about "Jackie's" hair), and then I thought of applejacks. (Applejacks are, for those of you who don't know, Brandy distilled from apples. With Pippin, everything's brew.) And Jackie just popped up." Pippin tittered. "But, you never answered me at the bar, what is your name, or at least, what can I call you by?"  
  
"Just call me Jackie" She giggled some more, then toppled over.  
  
  
  
Hehehehehehe………… doik be me, doik be me. Er, uh, help me think of a name too. 


End file.
